I'd Do Anything
by wowstars
Summary: Songfic. I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan. Galex. Set after S3EP8. Enjoy x


**Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy it, I wrote it a while ago but haven't had the chance to put it on. The song in Simple Plan – I'd Do Anything. Please review and tell me wht you think :-D xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**I'd Do Anything**

Gene sits alone in his office, his new team working away on their latest case. He glances over at Alex's desk, which now belongs to Sid Stuart, his new DI. He sighs. _Why can't I get her off my mind? _He thinks, pouring himself a large scotch. _She's gone, and I'm still here. All I can do is hope she decides heaven isn't for her, and comes back to me. I'll wait as long as it takes. And if she doesn't come... I'll try not to think about that. _

_**Another day, is going by**_

_**I'm thinkin' about you all the time**_

_**But you're out there**_

_**And I'm here waiting**_

Alex sits alone in a corner of The Railway Arms sipping a glass of scotch. She doesn't even like it, she just drinks it because it reminds her of him. Her eyes wander to the sealed envelope on the table. She had no idea why she wrote it, she just felt like she had to get her feelings for him off her chest. Not one thing that went through her mind wasn't about him. She was afraid she was going slowly mad. Closing her eyes, she leans back in her seat and imagines he is there with her.

_**And I, wrote this letter, in my head**_

_**Cuz' so many things were left unsaid**_

_**But now you're gone**_

_**And I can't think straight**_

Alex opens her eyes, sitting up quickly. _Of course! That's it! How didn't I think of this before? _Grinning like a Cheshire cat she stands up and almost runs to the bar.

"What can I get you, mon brave?"

"Nelson, can I go back?"

"What? Where? To Purgatory?"

"Yes, is it possible?"

Nelson puts down the glass he was cleaning. "Maybe, but you can never come back. That's why Gene didn't want you to stay with him, you only get one chance, you see."

"Yes, I understand that, and I'm ok with it. I miss him so much, I can't think of anyone else. Please, Nelson, let me go." She smiles at him, praying he would say yes.

He sighs. "I'll see what I can do." He walks over to an old blue phone on the side of the bar and dials the number.

_**This could be,**_

_**The one last chance, **_

_**To make you understand, **_

_**Yeah**_

"What? Oh halle-bloody-lujah! I think you're a genius, Sid," Gene shouts after several more attempts at breaking down the door. It was no use, they were stuck.

"It's not my fault! If this was 2010 I could have got us out of here in no time, I just _had _to end up in the fricking 80s, didn't I?"

"Oh, great! Don't you dare start sprouting all that bloody time travel shite! I got enough of that from Sam and... Sam and... From my other DIs."

Sid looks defeated and sinks down onto the floor. Gene sighs heavily and sits down next to him. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Sid thinking about his home in 2010, Gene thinking about about Alex, about how he'd do anything just to have her in his arms at that moment, until one of them speaks.

"Tell me about where you came from?"

"What?" Sid asks, confused. Maybe Gene does know something.

"Y'know, where you came from, Fenchurch West."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Well, there's not really much to tell. I worked there, then I didn't." He paused for a second. "Tell me about your other DIs."

Gene takes a deep breath. "'Can hardly remember most of them. There was Sam, he was almost as annoying as you, but he was a good bloke. I learned lots from him. He liked to do everything by the book, you see. Then there was Cameron and Charlie, they weren't here long. Then Bolly, I mean Alex, came." He smiles to himself, remembering the day she arrived.

"Tell me about her."

"There isn't really much to tell. She was a phsycologist, nutty as a fruitcake though. Private education, very posh, she drank as much wine as I did scotch."

"Bloody hell, didn't think that was possible, gov," Sid chuckles. Gene laughs.

"Me neither, she was really something, Alex Drake. I won't forget her."

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cuz' I know I won't forget you**_

Alex goes up to her bedroom in the pub for what she hopes is the last time. Nelson was still waiting for a call to see if she was allowed back or not so she decided to kill some time by thinking about her first date with Gene, and how she'd turned down the offer of a lifetime just because she thought she'd be going home. Back then all she had wanted to do is leave that place and never ever come back. But now she would give anything to be with him again. She knew there was no chance of getting back to Molly, she doesn't know how she ever thought she would be able to, what are the chances of surviving a gunshot wound to the head? Not high. Maybe she used getting back as an excuse not to admit she was falling for him, the bloke who is the complete opposite of the guys she was supposed to like, the guy who broke all the rules, racist, sexist, homophobic, borderline-alcoholic. But somehow all these things just made her love him more. Her lips were still tingling from where he had kissed her. Closing her eyes, she drifts of to sleep, dreaming of her last moments with him and what could have been different.

_**Together we, broke all the rules**_

_**Dreamin' of droppin' out of school**_

_**And leave this place**_

_**To never come back**_

"Are you absolutely sure you want to leave?"

"Yes, Nelson, I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Alex beams at him. Nelson sighs heavily.

"Right then, goodbye Alex, be safe," he says, undoing the latch on the door and opening it for her. She gives him a quick hugs and waves goodbye to her friends, then steps out of the Railway Arms.

When she looks back, the pub is no longer there, just a café called 'Tracy's' where Luigi's had once been. She decides that's the most likely place for Gene to be, so goes inside.

"..._I, I can remember, standing, by the wall, and the guns shot above our heads..."_

Alex looks up to the TV on the wall to see David Bowie performing at some kind of concert. She watches for several more minutes until she realises it isn't just any concert, it's Live Aid. _How is that possible? When I left here it was '83, I've only been away a month, it can't possibly be 1985. _

"Excuse me, you couldn't tell me today's date, could you?"

"13th July 1985, love," the lady behind the counter replies.

_Oh my god. _

_**So now, maybe after, all these years**_

_**And if you miss me have no fear**_

_**I'll be here **_

_**And I'll be waitin'**_

She runs up the steps to CID and bursts into the incident room, looking around. Bammo looks up from his desk, looking like he'd a ghost.

"Ma'am? I thought you we're dead?"

"Where's Gene?"

"Out, went out to the shop for some more scotch, and to find DI Stuart, he's in an arse again."

"Oh," she runs out again, into the road and hails a cab.

"Mr Patel's off licence."

"Are you havin' a laugh? That place got bombed about 2 years ago, love."

"What? Oh, well, the nearest off licence then."

"Okey dokey."

The taxi drives away and arrives at the off licence just as a Man City blue Mercedies pulls away.

_**This could be, **_

_**The one last chance, **_

_**To make you understand,**_

_**And I just can't let you leave me once again, **_

_**Yeah**_

Alex arrives at Tracy's feeling drained, all she wanted to do was get in her bed an go to sleep. She goes up to the lady behind the counter.

"The flat upstairs, does anyone live in it?"

"Yes, I've never seen her though. The previous owner, little Italian bloke, said it had to be kept for her as she had just gone away for a bit."

"Great," Alex grins. Good old Luigi, saving her flat for her. She runs up the stairs two at a time and grabs her key from under the mat, shoving it in the door.

She goes inside and flops down on the sofa, smiling as she sees her glass of wine and Gene's bottle of beer from her last night there. She carefully picks up the bottle and puts it to her lips. Even though it's beer, she can still taste the whiskey and fags that he drinks and smokes so much. Placing the bottle back on the table, she stands up and walks over to the cassette player, rewinds the tape and hits play.

"..._So true, funny how it seems, always in time, but never in line for dreams..._"

She walks over to the step where they had been dancing, closing her eyes and remembering how it felt to be in his arms.

"_Got any Herb Alpert?"_

"_No."_

She remembers how he had pressed his warm lips to her forehead, making her stomach do a billion somersaults. Then how they had gazed into each other's eyes, deciding whether to make the first move, and how they had been so close, then...

_Knock, knock, knock._

Then stupid bastard Keats had to come and ruin it. If only they had just ignored the door, if only she had believe in Gene, not Keats. She sighs, going into her bedroom and getting in bed. She imagines falling asleep with him, and how she'd do anything just to do that.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me?**_

_**Cuz' I know I won't forget you**_

Gene closes his eyes, trying to get to sleep, but all he sees is Alex. Her wonderful smile that lights up her whole face, her eyes, her hair, everything. He turns over, trying to forget about her so he can get some sleep, but it's impossible; he can't forget her, he loves her too much to do that.

_Right, that's it, I've had enough. _Alex gets out of bed and gets dressed then walks out of her flat, hailing a cab.

"47 Scotch Road, please."

"Ok."

_What if he's not home? He will be, it's 3am, he can't still be in the pub, can he? _The cab pulls up outside Gene's house. She pays the driver, walks up the drive and knocks on the door. When he doesn't answer she finds the key under the doorstop and goes inside, locking the door behind her. She tiptoes upstairs and carefully opens the door. He's asleep, his face set in his usual pout. She smiles, kicking off her shoes and creeping in next to him. He stirs in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes.

"Bolly?" He asks, confused. Was it really her? He didn't even think she was still alive, never mind in his bed with him!

"Gene," she says softly, tenderly cupping his face. He threads his fingers through hers, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Welcome back."

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I try to sleep, I can't forget you**_

_**Nanana, nanana**_

_**And I'd do anything for you **_

_**Nanana, nanananaaaa**_

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, just holding eachother. Eventually Gene speaks.

"They've taken oxtail off the menu again."

She laughs softly. "You should send them another of your extremely long letters," she says, smiling happily.

He chuckles. "Cheeky mare," he kisses the top of her hair lovingly. "I really missed you."

She turns her head to look him straight in the eye. "I missed you too," she whispers, looking down at his lips and back up to his eyes again. Slowly, she moves forwards until their lips meet in a gentle, loving kiss. Eventually they break apart, slightly breathless. Alex cups his face tenderly, staring straight into his eyes.

"I... I love you, Gene Hunt," she says softly.

"Love you too, Bolls. Don't forget that," he smiles and puts an arm around her as she snuggles into his chest.

"Night Bolls," he whispers into her hair.

"Night Gene."

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try to make you laugh**_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything **_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**With you, yeah**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Cuz' I know, I won't forget you**_


End file.
